


Bliss

by LolaWednesday



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cult, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Violence, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWednesday/pseuds/LolaWednesday
Summary: Everyone knew who The Seed's were. Everyone knew Faith Seed. The original Faith Seed.Having left her own family to join with her new one, Faith had sucessfully established herself at The Father's side, and equally amongst his brothers.But as Eden's Gate begins to expand will Faith cope with the new responsibility, or will she get lost in The Bliss?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Far cry fic, but I loved Far cry 5 and just needed to get this idea out of my head. I personally didn't like Faith's character too much, and because we know that she wasn't the first I wanted to do something involving the first one. Let me know what you thought, and if you'd like me to continue :)

"Jacob, you would look so handsome in a suit. Why won't you make me happy and wear a suit?"

Faith was stood outside the small white church with John waiting for Joseph's sermon to begin when Jacob had marched through the compound towards them. He was wearing his army jacket, as usual, and his boots were caked in dried mud, he was the only one who would ever turn up to service in such a state.

Smoothing out her light blue sun dress, Faith took the few steps needed to close the distance between her and the eldest Seed and pulled him into a tight hug. "You've been hiding up in those mountains too long, we've missed you."

Jacob's chest vibrated against Faith's face as he let out a low laugh, his arms pulling her back from their embrace.

"Some of us have work that needs to get done, pup." In front of him Faith pouted like a child, earning a rare warm grin from Jacob. "Girlie, you have two Seed men to keep an eye on you, and those mountains need a Seed present."

No one took their work more seriously than Jacob. On multiple occasions Faith had tried to draw Jacob down from his beloved mountains for a family dinner, but each time he would shoot the idea down claiming that no work would get done in his absence. In Faith's opinion that was far from true; the men who worked for Jacob feared and respected him, so they would dutifully do their tasks whether he was there or not.

"Well, we all want to see more of you Jacob Seed. You're far too handsome to be wasted in solitary confinement." Placing a chaste kiss on Jacob's scarred cheek, Faith twirled back to face John her dress spinning out around her thighs as she did. "John, tell your brother he has to come down from that damn mountain more than once a year."

John laughed at the way the young woman would never let anything go; once she had her mind made up she was like a dog with a bone. "Brother, it would be much easier to just give her what she wants. I'm sure the mountains will still be there if you leave for a few hours. You're here now aren't you?"

With child-like glee Faith ran up to the youngest Seed and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rest her head on his shoulder. "See!" She exclaimed. "We're your family Jacob, so you have to see us. Don't make me go to The Father about this."

It was a teasing threat, Jacob might have been doing everything he could to assist Joseph but that didn't mean he'd dare to try to put his older brother in line, that was something only Faith had the power to do and even then it was more like gentle nudging. Since being welcomed into the Seed family Faith had discovered exactly how she slotted into place with ease; all three brothers loved her equally and passionately and she adored them in return. All of them were so different, each with different strengths and weaknesses, and Faith found that she was the key to aiding them were they were struggling like the glue that held the family together.

"Is John looking after you well? Or do I need to whip my little brother into shape?" Asked Jacob, steering the conversation away from the solitude that he loved so much.

John was looking after her well, there had never been a doubt in Faith's mind that he wouldn't. Rising onto her tip-toes Faith kissed John's cheek affectionately before answering Jacob's question. "Of course he is, all you Seed men treat me like a princess. Perhaps if I can't get you down from your mountain I'll come stay with you for a bit."

Jacob's eyes rolled, there was no way Faith would last more than a few days up in the Whitetail Mountains she'd die of boredum, or drive him insane with her endless need to be entertained. "You wouldn't last five minutes in my territory, girl. You're better off playing house with John until that great fucking house Joseph is having built for you is done."

Just as Faith was about to tell Jacob in no uncertain terms than she was more than woman enough to live in the wilderness with him and his wolves, John's phone rang loudly interupting them briefly.

As John listened intently down the phone's receiver his face hardened, and his jaw clenched. "I'll catch you up. I have something I need to deal with."

Both Faith and Jacob watched silently as John stormed down the same path that Jacob had taken only moments earlier, until he was no longer visable to them.

"Why do you have to be such a lone wolf, Jacob?" Faith asked, her doe eyes moving from where John had last been seen up to Jacob's hard face. She hadn't been lying when she had said she missed him, God knew she missed him. When she initially joined the Seed's Jacob had made an effort to join the rest of them every Sunday after Joseph's sermon for dinner, but little by little Jacob's appearance decreased until Faith had decided to abandon family dinner's all together.

"Why do you have to be a pain in the ass?" Countered Jacob. 

"Do you not love me anymore?"

It didn't take a genius to work out what Faith was doing, a blind man could see how easily she manipulated the people around her. If anything Jacob admired the power she held over everyone she met; unlike himself, and his brothers to a certain extent, Faith wasn't violent or physically strong and she didn't need to be, she had her own special way. Everything she did oozed femininity but in an oh so subtle way, not overly sexualized like a lot of the other girls her age, her beauty was timeless and intoxicating. The more Jacob thought about it the more he believed that the young woman was born in the wrong era, she looked like a young Priscilla Presley with her beehive, dark loose curls and floaty dresses.

To Joseph this made her not only a model for young woman and girls to aspire to but an asset in his arsenal. No one could say no to Faith, it simply wasn't possible, and that made her dangerous to the people who disagreed with Joseph. But to Jacob, maybe even John, she was just the softness he had always lacked, she made him feel more human than he had in a long time.

"Don't. I'm not like John or Joseph. You can't mainpulate me, girl."

There was a firmness to Jacob's voice that made Faith's brow furrow, and she didn't appreciate being called manipulative. "I don't manipulate anyone, Jacob. I love all of you."

A dark laugh rumbled from Jacob. "So two Seed's in your bed regularly isn't enough?"

The sermon was only minutes away from beginning and large clusters of men and women passed the two Seed's, eyeing them inquizatively as they so clearly looked in the middle of a disagreement.

Taking hold of Jacob's much larger hand, Faith tugged him around the side of the church until they reached the side door away from prying eyes. "Are you jealous, is that why you don't see any of us? There's no reason for you to be jealous, Jacob. I love each of you equally."

"I'm an Alpha, girlie. I don't trouble myself with childish jealousy, and Alpha's aren't known for sharing well."

"You knew Joseph's plan for me, you knew he what he prophesized, and suddenly you can't share with your brothers?" Looking up at Jacob through her thick lashes he reminded Faith so much of the wolves he loved so much, but she also saw the young boy from his previous life and it made her want to craddle him tightly. Cupping his rough face in her soft hands, Faith traced soothing circles on the damaged skin as she spoke. "How can I convince you I love you just as much as I love your brothers? That you, Jacob Seed, are a third of me just as John and Joseph are."

Strong hands came to a rest on Faith's shoulders and gave a firm but gentle shove downwards. Allowing Jacob to push her to her knees, she smiled up at him not needing him to tell her what he wanted. "What about the sermon? We'll be late."

"Fuck the sermon." Jacob growled as he tangled his hand in Faith's thick hair and gave it a sharp tug forcing her face forward. "Convince me, pup."


	2. Chapter 2

Music drifted from inside the walls of the church, Joseph's service had officially began, as Faith made quick work of the zipper of Jacob's worn jeans and freed his already hard cock. Usually she would want to take her time and enjoy getting Jacob off, it had been so long since Faith had had the eldest Seed in her bed, but if they were too late to the sermon then The Father was sure to be unhappy.

With that in mind, Faith took the entire length in her mouth revelling in the deep growl Jacob made. It was like music to her ears and so addictive, so utterly addictive. Flicking her tongue lazily over the head of Jacob's cock with a smirk, Faith slowly took him back in her mouth earning another feral groan.

"Don't tease me, girl." Jacob said through gritted teeth, forcing himself deeper and at a fast pace that suited his need better. "Unless you want this to get uncomfortable for you?"

Above Faith, Jacob was glaring down at her visably holding back how rough he really wanted to be. But as she continued to slide her mouth up and dwn his length exactly to his liking the glare melted away and was replaced by unfiltered pleasure, that made Faith swell with pride. It had been some time since they had been together intimately and she had worried that she'd no longer be able to please Jacob as she once had. The deep grunts that Jacob was making told Faith otherwise though.

Sitting back on the heels of her feet Faith allowed Jacob to take over the pace, wanting him to reach his peak before The Father realised how late they were. At an unforgiving speed Jacob took her mouth, which strained as it tried to accomdate all of him, and her hands came up to rest on his large thighs to stop from falling over. Everything about it screamed Jacob, he was brutal man at the best of times, and he was no different when it came to sex. He had never once been gentle with Faith, unlike his brothers, and she had grown to crave that about him. To not be treated like a fragile porcelain doll.

With a deep groan Jacob came, his strong hand gripping Faith as she swollowed is cum with little choice. "Maybe having you visit my mountain woudn't be such a bad idea." He chuckled as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"So did I convince you?" Taking the hand that Jacob was offering out to her Faith got to her feet and smoothed her dress and hair out to hide the sinful act the pair had been doing instead of attending the service on time. It was the first time she had ever been late, she was more than happy to do anything Joseph required of her and more, but there was a soft spot that she held only for Jacob and he had needed her. She had needed him.

"Sometimes I wonder if Joseph was right about you," Jacob began, wiping the saliva that had dribbled down onto Faith's chin with the pad of his rough thumb. "You look angelic, but inside you're a devil."

Faith wasn't sure whether to be offended. Was she a devil inside? Not once had she been taken down into John's bunker to confess, and no sins marked her skin, in fact Joseph had told her she was the only non sinner he had come in contact with a long time. That she was special. Jacob's comment however made Faith feel anything but special. "You think I'm evil?"

God yes Jacob thought she was evil, but not like he and his brother's were. No, Faith was evil because she was so pure and beautiful and looking at her mad his body burn. "No, pup. You're a fallen angel amongst us dirty sinners. Come. Joseph will be wondering where you are."

Following Jacob through the side door into the church Faith's stomach knotted with nerves at the look The Father was bound to cast her way. Disappointment and anger, the disappointent would be the worst.

"My Children, there are still sinners who live amongst us who wish to try and stop us from entering Eden's Gate. Who want us to perish in The Collapse as they are destined to do-" Joseph paused for a second as he noticed two figures come in to his side, yet he hadn't needed to turn to know who one of them would be. Both of his brothers had been absent and surprisingly Faith too, whiich meant that one of them was busy with her. The only shock Joseph felt was when he saw that it was Jacob who had entered the church infront of Faith and not John.

Brushing it aside, Joseph returned his attention to the waiting gathering and continued his preaching but inside he felt his temper flickering. God had told him of an innocent, angel with long dark hair that was imperative to them surviving The Collapse and he had found her. He had liberated her from the sins of her daddy, and taken her into God's shining splendure, shared her with his brother's as instructed, but it seemed that his older brother was unknowingly taking Faith from the course God had laid out for her. That he had laid out for her.

In his periferal vision Joseph could see how close the two were stood, how intimate they were, even if it wasn't obvious to the rest of the congregation. Faith looked at all the Seed's with adoration, yet there was something different with how she kept glancing up at Jacob. Almost like longing. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since Jacob's last visit? Whatever the reason it was something Joseph needed to nip in the bud before it flowered into something ugly, before there was deviation from God's plan.

"We must pray for these sinners. Pray that they chose the righteous path, that they seek out my brother John and repent their sins. Only then can they join us at Eden's Gate"

Every member of the congregation closed their eyes, heads bowed, and Faith was no exception but as her eyes fluttered shut she noticed Jacob not following The Father's lead. Gently nudging his solid body Faith whispered at him. "Jacob, bow your head at least. You look so indifferent."

But Jacob didn't bow his head, he remained in the same tall stance, staring blankly at the large church doors.

* * *

"That was a beautiful service as always, Father."

Although she had missed the beginning of the sermon Faith wasn't exagerating, she always loved Joseph's services it was why she attended every single one and stood obediantly at his side like his personal cheerleader.

"Don't feed his ego, girl." Jested Jacob, giving the brunette a gentle shove as she had done him in the church. "It's the last thing my little brother needs when he has his flock doing that everyday."

A half smile pulled at Joseph's lips, not making it to his eyes that were shielded by his yellow sunglasses. "Faith, Mrs Lockwood was looking for you before the sermon began. Why don't you go and speak with her now, to make up for your absence?"

Obediently Faith trotted off towards the small crowd that had gathered a few feet from the church doors, the skirt of her dress dancing around her legs in the warm summer breeze and her long hair bouncing around her shoulders. She was so child like and free, truly the angel that God had instructed Joseph to find.

A chuckle from beside Joseph drew his attention away from Faith. "Is there something you find amusing, Jacob?"

There were a few things that Jacob found amusing about his current situation. One: the pathetic way people seemed to cling to the idea of God, which although he aided his brother Jacob had no real belief in God. Two: the way the same people fawned over Joseph and Faith, like God himself and his Arkangel were walking the Earth. Three: the look on Joseph's face as he watched Faith interact with his flock.

"Little brother, I'm proud of how well you held it together in there." Jacob finally said, his head nodding towards the pulpit where Joseph stood as he took his sermons.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Jacob. Even our little angel Faith."

The measured way that Joseph was speaking told Jacob everything he needed to know; his litte brother was very much far from forgiving Faith's lateness, and some poor bastard was going to take the brunt of it because Joseph would never hurt his 'Little Angel'. "I'm to blame, brother. Don't blame the girl, she's still young and isn't so well intuned with the Lord as you are."

"I know who was to blame." Said Joseph calmly, disguising the rage that was bubbling internally. "Not once had Faith missed or been late to my Sunday service. Not until today anyway."

Letting out a long breath, Joseph headed back into the church wanting some privacy before he went on. "You know the plan God wills for Faith, you know the importance that she holds, yet still you feel it acceptable to lead her astray from her path." Joseph continued when he heard the heavy footsteps of his brother join him in his church. "I want to save us all, Jacob. But you are making that difficult."

"Because she was late to one of your sermons? Get a grip, little brother."

"Yes because she was late!" Roared Joseph, his temper finally getting the better of him. "That is how it begins, until she has comepletely lost sight of her path, and that would be on you. You know little of what happens around here, Jacob. You stay up in your mountain, but not everyone has been willed to follow the same path as you-"

"I am building you a goddamn army!" Jacob cut in. Joseph may be 'The Father' but he was still his little brother and he wasn't about to let him get to big for his boots. "Or have you forgotten that? I am doing the job you fucking asked me to do, and I'm doing it damn well!"

"And Faith had a job to do also, or have you forgetten that? Once her house is complete she will be incharge of The Henbane River, it wil be down to her to make sure God's will is followed. She cannot do that if you are tempting her from her purpose, can you not see that?"

All Jacob could see was how utterly ridiculous his brother was acting. Faith had been late to one sermon, a sermon that John hadn't shown up for and that he himself scarcely attended, it seemed over kill on Joseph's part to be blowing it so completely out of proportion. But that was his brother all over, since God had started whispering things in his ear Joseph was erratic at the best of times. "What would you have me do then? Didn't God say she was for all three of us?"

"Indeed," Joseph mulled and turned his back to Jacob, leaning on the pulpit he preached from as he willed God to show him the way forward. "You must visit more often, especially once she has moved to The Henbane. Faith will need us all more than ever when it is time for her to prove herself to God. If she doesn't miss you then her path will remain intact."

Admitting defeat Jacob span on his heel and headed back towards the large doors of the church, more than ready to return to the solitude of his mountain. "Tell her I'll be be back on Wednesday. I'll see her then."

As far as Jacob was concerned there was nothing else to be said, Joseph had gotten his way and he would just have to make more regular appearances even though his time was tight as it was. Jacob needed The Henbane project to go well though if 'The Judges' were to become more than just an idea, so really he had no choice but to bend to Joseph's will.

"Are you leaving already?"

Faith's melodic voice brought Jacob out of his own head and back to the present moment. "Afraid so. Mountain doesn't run itself. I'll be back though." The young woman's face lit up at his words, her excitment evident. "Go to him. He needs you." There was no need to name who he was referring to, and only moments after the words had left Jacob's mouth Faith was trotting up to the church doors to sooth her Prophet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was surprised that the first chapter got as many views as it did, and thank you everyone who read it :)  
> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, or if you think it can be improved in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an eerie beauty to Joseph's church when it was quiet and filled only with The Father and his connection to God. It was a soothing sight that Faith enjoyed more everytime it happened.

With the Sunday service over Joseph had removed his jacket and crisp white shirt, kneeling in front of the pulpit with his arms raised towards the ceiling above. Faith's eyes danced across the various tattoo's and scars that littered hit body, it was like a bible of it's own much like John's, she could stare at the intricate mass of words and cuts all day.

"Come to me, child." Joseph said without turning to face his new companion. Delicate footsteps followed his insturctions, and didn't stop until he could see the white pumps Faith wore more often than not to church. "You were late."

It was the moment Faith had been dreading and it felt even worse than she had anticipated. Joseph may not have been shouting or lashing out but the cold calmness of his voice was worse than any slap he could have dealt her. "Father, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." It was a weak apology but an honest one, she really wouldn't let it happen again.

"The mud stuck to your knees, you neglected to clean yourself up properly and not only I saw your poor decision but God also." Joseph turned to look at Faith for the first time since she had entered the church and took her small hands in his. "You miss Jacob." It wasn't a question and he didn't require Faith to answer it, so Joseph went on before she could say anything. "You have a higher purpose, little angel. You are to be a guardian angel to the non sinners in The Henbane, and bring God's wrath upon the sinners. I do not question your loyalty to our mission, but I want you to realise that there is no choice between the righteous path and chasing my brother's affection."

In her whole life Faith had never felt like such a child, or so ashamed. Joseph was right, she had put her own selfish need to please Jacob before the plan that had been laid out for her. A sob ripped up Faith's throat and she desperatey tried to swollow it before any tears could spill. "Please forgive me Father, I'll atone in John's bunker whatever can make this right." The desperate pathetic tone in her voice was blinding, really Faith should have been embarrassed by how weak she sounded, but what if The Father cast her out? Left her to suffer in The Collapse?

"You are no sinner, Faith." Soothed Joseph, his voice returning to its usual soft lilt. "You were doing what God asked of you, gracing my brother with the warmth of your touch, but in doing so you lost sight of the bigger picture. Your house is nearly ready for you and like Jacob and John you will be a Herald to this project. What can I do to make the transition easier for you?"

Relief flooded Faith's body, she wasn't being cast out from the family. But what would make it easier? What would make it more comfortable to be alone in The Henbane? Faith had grown so comfortable living with John, it was easy and they had fallen into an enjoyable routine like a married couple, and soon that would be completely gone. Yes, she could see her brother's any time but she had never been left on her own, or incharge of something important. What if she couldn't handle it? What if she failed The Father and her brothers? Pushing as many what if's aside as she could Faith focused on what Joseph had actually asked her. John, Joseph and Jacob were what brought her most happiness, and she rarely saw the later two. "I think...I think I would like to spend as much time with my brothers as I can before I must devote my time to God's will. I would like to go and stay with Jacob, then you and finally John."

Could he allow her request? It was an acceptable request but after the little stunt Jacob had gotten her to pull Joseph was unsure whether staying with his older brother would work out for the best. Yet, staying with all the brothers would fulfill the intense need Faith had to be around and please the Seed men.

Mind made up, Joseph got to his feet, running his hands up Faith's bare arms and down her body to rest on the curve of her waist. She reminded him so much of his late wife when she had been eighteen, both women so full of life and electric energy. In one swift motion Joseph pulled Faith to his body, revelling in the soft warmth that touched his bare torso before placing a chaste kiss on her pouty rose coloured lips. "I agree it would be benefitial for you to spend time will us all before you assume your responcibilities, but...you will come to me last."

"Thank you!" Faith squeaked in excitement.

"I will arrange for a helicopter to take you from John's ranch to Jacob. Unfortunatley John will be unable to take you, he is otherwise engaged."

* * *

 

The drive back to John's ranch was a quiet one, under usual circumstances Jonh would have drove both he and Faith home, but he had been busy so it was down to Sam to get her back safetly. Sat in the back of the truck the silence had allowed Faith to think over everything that had happened that morning. Joseph had been more than forgiving over her indiscretion and more over had agreed that she could spend time with each of her brother's before leading The Henbane, something Faith desired more than anything, yet still worry chipped away inside. Was Jacob really leading her from her path? If she did stay with him would it result in her failing The Father and damning them all to suffer The Collapse? Letting out a long sigh, Faith looked out of the open window up at the sun that was beating down warmly on her bare arm. It was strange to think that one day she would no longer beable to look up at the sun and clouds, and that the world she knew would never be the same again.

"Miss Seed, the Sheriff is here."

As the truck pulled closer to the ranch the tall figure of Sheriff Whitehorse came into view, and made Faith groan to herself lowly. God was really putting her through her paces.

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" Spoke Sam again, reaching for the pistol on the seat beside him as he turned to look at Faith.

The Sheriff's appearance might have been an inconvenience but it wasn't something worth shedding blood over. "That won't be necessary, Sam." Smiled Faith, opening her door and stepping from the truck. "Don't let me keep you any longer. I'll let John know that you got me back safetly."

Having bid her farewell to Sam, Faith made her way up the stone steps that led to the entrance of the ranch where Sheriff Whitehorse was stood waiting. He looked the same as the last time Faith had seen him, which although wasn't long ago felt like a lifetime. The shadow of his hat hid his eyes from Faith, but she was sure they held a look of deep disappointment.

"You should leave before John gets home." Announced Faith as she took the last step. "He doesn't like unscheduled visitors."

Sheriff Whitehorse removed his hat to get a better view of the young woman in front of him, a sad expression washing over his aged face. "I'm only here to check those fucked up brother's haven't harmed my only daughter."

Faith had thought as much, he had always been overly protective of her when she was growing up. "Well I'm fine. See?" To illustrate her point Faith did a dramatic twirl. "Now please leave, Daddy."

"Faith I want you to come home. This has gone on long enough, and I won't see Joseph fucking Seed get my daughter killed!" The Sheriff's voice raised following his temper. He was looking at someone who physically looked exactly the same, but who he no longer knew or understood, and it was all Joseph Seed's fault. For six months he had been unable to get anywhere near his daughter for more than a matter of minutes, and Sheriff Whitehorse had reached the end of his tether. Faith might have been eighteen but she was still his daughter.

"I love him, Daddy. The Father would never allow me to get hurt, it isn't God's plan for me." No matter how many times Faith had explained her role in The Eden's Gate Project he never understood. The problem was he didn't want to.

"I don't want to hear that horse shit, Faith! The man is forty-one for christ sake, and a goddamn lunatic! You're coming home this instant!"

"I AM HOME!" Screamed Faith, wanting the message to ring loud and clear in her father's head. She had tried the soft, understanding approuch with him and it was getting her no where, so he had left her no choice. "I am exactly where I want to be, and exactly where God has decided. I'm going to be a Herald, Daddy. I will help believers, and punish sinners because God wills it. Because The Father wills it." The usually kind expression Faith wore fell and was replaced with harsh coldness, her jade eyes burning into her father and her tone razor sharp. "You will die, Daddy. The Collapse will swallow you and all the other sinners, purging this world of all the dirt that has been created. I will be protected by God, and when the time to rise comes I will bare The Father a son and his legacy will live on forever. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to pack."

Whitehorse had heard the rumours, but he had hoped that was all they were and that it was just bored people making up wild stories. Apparenty he had been wrong. "Which one are you running off to this time? People kept telling me you weren't just with Joseph but I'd prayed they were wrong. What a fool I was. Do you know what people say? The Seed's whore is what you're known as Faith. And even worse they call you sister. It's sick."

"I'm no whore, Daddy." Her purity had been one of the most important things about her when The Father had first approuched Faith about his prophecy. So many girls she had gone to school with gave themselves to any boy who showed the slightest interest in them, but Faith had had no desire to follow in their footsteps. "And I don't care about the opinions of sinners, and bored housewives."

Spinning on her heel, Faith opened the front door over the dead conversation her and her father were currently trapped in. Without so much as glancing his way, Faith said her final goodbye. "Don't come back here, Daddy, I won't be here. I'm taking a trip to The Whitetail Mountains, and if you show up there Jacob won't show you anywhere near as much hospitality as his brother's have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I know not much really happened but I wanted to give a glimpse into what Faith's life was like before joining the Seed's. Next chapter will have more Jacob though :)  
> Any feedback is welcome, and helps to keep me motivated, so let me know what you thought.


	4. Chapter 4

A vast sea of greenery sprawled beneath the helicopter, the warm summer breeze making the leaves rustle calmly to and fro. Faith gazed down at the huge forest below in awe of how beautiful The Whitetail Mountains truly were. Although she had lived in Hope County her whole life she had never ventured north enough to hit the mountains, instead staying close to home in The Henbane where she had lived with her father.

Seeing the beauty of the mountains though made it clear to Faith why it was such a struggle to get the eldest Seed away from his territory. There was an easy calm emitted from The Whitetail's, and for some one like Jacob it was a good pace to easily disappear from society. It was no secret the disdain he had for man-kind and Faith couldn't blame him, none of the Seed brothers had had a particularly easy life, not compared to her anyway. Faith's father had been nothing short of an amazin father when she had been growing up. He stuck around when her mother decided that raising a child wasn't exciting enough for her and had run off to chase a distant Hollywood dream. A pipe dream her father had called it.

Yet as the years had eased by Faith found that she grew to understand her estranged mother more than her devoted father. Her mother had felt a pull that there was more to life than what she was gaining from being a housewife, the same pull that Faith herself started to feel when she turned twelve. It was like an itch that could never be satisfied no matter how many activities or projects Faith threw herself into. Then she had met Joseph.

Instantly Faith new there was something special about the man who stood before a small gathering in a sun lit meadow. His words spoke to her on a level that she hadn't known was possible, and soon Faith found that she was attending every service he held, lapping up his sermons like a dehydrated man drank water in a hot desert. Joseph Seed was ethreal. Joseph Seed was unlike any man, woman or child Faith had ever met before. He captivated her.

"Miss Seed, we're about to make our descent."

Smiling brightly at the man piloting the helicopter, Faith turned her attention to the large building that had recently come into view. Jacob's compound. On many occassions she had heard John talking on the phone to Jacob discussing the things that went on at the Veteran's Centre, and it had given Faith a small inkling to what was waiting for her once she stepped out of the helicopter.

Contrary to what her father thought Faith wasn't blind to what went on within Eden's Gate, she was more than aware of exactly what Joseph and John were capable of. She had seen on more than one occassion the wrath that John was capable of, she had been in his bunker and seen the cleansing process. But everyone was willing to endure the pain to reach the light, and in Faith's eyes neither brother had done anything wrong or undirected by God himself. But Jacob was another story entirely. Faith had no idea what had happened to the eldest Seed, he kept any personal information to himself, all she knew was he had endured the same horrific childhood that John and Joseph spoke of and that he had served in the military. All in all her information about what happened in the mountains was limited and Faith hated being under prepared.

"Are you sure you want to stay at the centre, Miss Seed? There are plenty of places you could stay within the region that are much...nicer." The pilot enquired as the helicopter landed with a soft bump on the hard ground.

"I'm staying with my brother." Faith replied bluntly, but kept a soft smile on her lips. Eden's Gate welcomed all, wanted to help all, but there was a hierarchy and Faith sat higher than the man flying one of John's helicopters. If she had learnt one thing from her time with John it was how to use the power The Father had bestowed upon her. How to use her authority without making people fearful of her. But then, who could fear a five foot nothing eighteen year old girl?

The pilot nodded his head in understanding as he removed the head set he was wearing and opened his door. "Of course, Miss Seed. I just wasn't sure how much you knew about what went on here. It was wrong of me to assume."

Accepting the hand the man held out to her, Faith climbed out of the helicopter offering him another bright smile. "Don't be silly." Dropping her hold on the pilots hand she held onto her hair as the slowly propellers blew it around her face wildly. "Where is my brother? I atleast thought he'd be here to meet me."

Despite hiding the disappointment from her voice, Faith couldn't help but feel hurt that Jacob hadn't been waiting by the large gates for her arrival. Unlike John and Joseph, who showered her with affection as often as they could, Jacob was more subtle when it came to showing his love for her. Sometimes though it made Faith question whether Jacob did love her, or if was just annoyance.

"Marcus will take you from here, Miss Seed. I hope you enjoy your visit to the mountains."

To the side of Faith a skinny man appeared and hoisted the two bags she had packed from the ground, before tilting his head wordlessly and leading her into the compound.

And compound it was. With John, Faith had the run of his beautiful ranch and it's grounds, she could spend as much time as she pleased inside or out with the various horses that lived in the paddocks. John liked to keep the work he did for Eden's Gate seperate from the home he lived in, but apparently Jacob liked to live in his work, which was anything but surprising to Faith.

"I've been instructed to take you to Jacob's quarters while he's working." The skinny man spoke breaking th silence that had fallen between the pair. He knew exactly who the young woman was, and he knew exactly how important she was to not only Jacob but The Father too, so he wanted to get her to Jacob's living quarters as quickly as he could. None of the men or women that worked under Jacob seemed stupid enough to break ranks and try their luck with the Seed girl, but he wasn't about to give a single one of them the benefit of the doubt. "Jacob doesn't let most people into his quarters, so if someone enters who isn's Jacob or myself then you must report it to one of us immediately. Your safety is top priority while you stay with us, Miss Seed. We've had prisoners escape in the past."

As much as Faith wanted to bask in the concern that was being bestowed upon her, she couldn't help but dwell on one word inparticular. "Prisoners?"

It took all his self control not to roll his eyes. Did the only female Seed really have no idea what went on in the moutains? Surely The Father would have told her. It was common knowledge amongst the people of Eden's Gate that she was take control of The Henbane, so it made no sense that she knew so little about what Jacob did. "We have to cull the herd, Miss Seed. We need only the strong with The Collapse looming closer each day. Jacob has his own effecient way of doing just that."

To the skinny man's great surprise the young woman didn't looked shocked or appalled by his words, but she had been living with John Seed. Discretely he eyed Faith, trying to figure her out. Not a single scar, burn or tattoo marked her milky skin unlike everyone else in Eden's Gate, even John and The Father had many project markings. What was specially about Faith Seed?

"I've never been into John's bunker for absolution." Said Faith, overly aware of the questioning glances Jacob's worker was giving her. "I've been down there and witnessed others, but The Father says I was born free of sin and have continued to live that way."

"Free of sin, huh?"

Faith knew what was going through his head. How could she be living sin free when she was sleeping with three brothers out of wed lock, she herself didn't know for certain but Faith didn't question the knowledge that The Father held. "I know what people say about me, and not just the sinners, but I'm no whore. I'm just doing as you are and following The Father."

"I wasn't thinking that, Miss Seed."

Smiling warmly at her escort Faith touched her hand to his bare arm lightly. "Of course you weren't. You don't think anything Jacob doesn't tell you to, right?"

"No ma'am."

Having made it to the large building that Jacob called home, Faith stopped to take in her surroundings quickly. Just as the skinny man had said there were prisoners everywhere, living in little cages beside cages inhabited by snarling wolves. The air was full of the dull shout of men going about their work, so different to the serene quiet that surrounded John's ranch.

"Where does Jacob keep Lupin?"

Stunned by Faith's question for a second her escort just blinked repeatidly before forming a coherent answer. "He keeps him locked up when he's not around. The fucking animal is too out of control when Jacob's not around. He'd tear us all apart."

"Take me to him. I'm not going to sit in Jacob's room like a dutiful housewife, and having Lupin by my side will deter any of the interest you're both so worried about." When the skinny man didn't begin to lead her throught the compound immediately Faith smiled tightly, flicking her softly curled hair over her shoulder. "It wasn't a request."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this update, life jut got in the way and I didn't want to post a shitty chapter just to get something up.   
> I hope it was worth the wait :)


	5. Chapter 5

As Faith followed her escort away from the main holding area for prisoners into a small shaded area at the back of the large building, she noted the way the skinny man stiffened significantly as they approuched a decent sized pen. Silence greeted them as they drew closer to the pen, and an arm shot out preventing Faith from walking any closer.

"He's quiet now, but we take a few more steps and that beast will be on that gate quick as anything." The skinny man said, snapping his fingers. The whole idea of letting Jacob's only 'trained' wolf out was beyond absurd, if it was down to him Faith would be up in Jacob's quarters as instructed, but she ranked higher than him. "Jacob will be pissed if you get hurt, Miss Seed. And it'll be me that has to answer to him."

Faith laughed lightly. "I assure you, if I thought Lupin would hurt me I wouldn't be getting him." Holding out her hand, she looked up at the man expectantly. "Give me the key, I'll get him."

With much reluctance the key to Lupin's cage was dropped into Faith's hand. Holding the metal key tightly in her palm Faith took the few steps needed to reach the pen, and the moment she did a dangerous snarl sounded from the dark house the pen had. In the blink of an eye Lupin charged out, lips pulled back to bare his sharp teeth, as he leapt at the gate ready to tear the intruder to shreds.

"Miss Seed! Don't open the fucking cage!"

Ignoring her escorts pleas, Faith kept her attention on the huge grey wolf that was snarling loudly in her direction. Dropping to her knees, Faith scooted as close to the pen's gate as she physically could and spoke to Lupin for the first time. "It's been a while since you've seen me, Lupin. But surely you remember me? I'll be upset if you don't."

Almost immediately Lupin's low growling began to ebb, his hackles lowering as he kept his dark eyes trained on the woman in front of him.

"That's more like it." Faith smiled, lifting her arm to pet the thick fur on Lupin's head. But before she could a loud shout stopped her.

"Miss Seed, I'm sorry but I can't let that fucking animal rip your arm off." Without allowing Faith to argue with him, the skinny man grabbed hold of the young woman's waist and yanked her back from Lupin's cage, making the wolf growl loudly at him. "Jacob would kill me." Deciding they were a safe distance from the cage he dropped Faith onto the dry dirt.

"He's loyal to all Seed's!" Spat Faith as she desperately righted her dress, not wanting to lose any more of her dignity. Did he really think she was stupid enough to try her chances with any old wolf? An ugly anger bubbled within Faith, something that never really happened, before she could fire it in her escorts direction a pair of heavy boots came into view.

The dominating figure, that could only be Jacob, moved closer to the pair his cool eyes trained on the skinny man but when he spoke he addressed Faith. "You were supposed to go to my quarters, girlie. Why am I finding you in the dirt, alone with Billy?"

All of the Seed brothers were fiercly protective of Faith, but Jacob was by far the most possesive. On more than one occasion he had snapped the bones of men who looked at her in ways he deemed inappropriate, so Faith had expected the cool look of rage that was currently taking over Jacob's serious face. The fire that Jacob exposed when jealous only made Faith love him more.  
Sashaying closer to the eldest Seed, Faith smirked knowingly up at Jacob enjoying that she was on of the few people that could read him with slight ease.

"Jacob, are you worried that Billy had some alterior motive for taking me to this secluded area?" No one teased Jacob, not if they wanted to remain breathing, Faith however felt a jolt of electric excitement as she pushed him for a reaction. Running her perfectly manicured hands under Jacob's military jacket Faith rubbed light circles on his chest, the muscles beneath her fingers tensing. "Do you think he wanted to see if I was as sweet as John has everyone believe?"

At his sides Jacob's fingers twitched, desperately wanting nothing more than to grasp at his knife and jam it as hard as he could into Billy's throat. No one touched what belonged to him. No one. Billy was lucky to still have his teeth considering that he had violated his orders by not taking Faith straight to his quarters as instructed. For the briefest second Jacob pulled his har stare away from Billy and down to the small woman who was gently caressing his chest, like it would somehow calm his burning internal rage. Unlike his brother's Jacob was more than aware of exactly what Faith was capable of; she looked like an innocent angel but deep down she was a twisted as the three of them, she longed for darkness hence why she had been drawn to them all. In his current predicament it was painfully obvious to Jacob that she was baiting him for a reaction to the inappropriate situation with Billy, but he wouldn't give it to her. He wasn't John, and he certainly wasn't Joseph, he was not going to bow down to the whims of a little girl.

"Get back to work, Billy. We have another culling to do in a few hours." Jacob instructed firmly, his eyes returning to his skinny worker to trail him as he ran off to begin prepping, leaving him alone with Faith. "You've either gotten braver in our time apart or stupider, which is it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Faith span away from Jacob and skipped over to Lupin's cage, reaching her hand through the cage to stroke his thick fur as she'd intended on doing before Billy rudely dragged her away. "Maybe it's a bit of both. Does it matter? I've clearly upset you, but I did nothing wrong Jacob. Wasn't like I fucked that man in the dirt like an animal."

Lupin retreating into the safety of his house should have been the only warning Faith needed, but she was too late in realising and Jacob was on her before she could even think about reacting. A vice like grip latched itself around the top of her arm, and another thick arm held onto the bar to the left of her head successfully trapping her. A flutter rippled through Faith's chest as real fear kicked in. "You going to hurt me Jacob?"

A dark growl rolled from deep in Jacob's chest. "You know I'd never hurt you, girlie. I'm going to make somethings abundently clear about your stay here in _my_ mountain though. First, and most important, I'm in charge here. Not Joseph, not God, me. I am fucking God in these moutains, you understand?" It wasn't a question Jacob required an actual answer to, so he went on undetered. "Second, you are not to be alone with anyone here. You think any of these men or women is safe to be around, girl? They haven't seen anything as soft or pretty as you in a long time, and that changes a man. Lastly, you break either of the previous rules I won't hesitate to put you on a helicopter and send you straight back to John. Have I been clear enough?"

Simply nodding her understanding, too hurt that Jacob would happily send her on her way again to form a proper sentence, Faith felt the hold on her arm disappear almost immediately but her skin still burned from Jacob's touch. Out of all the Seed brother's she had been most excited to be spending time with Jacob, not even an hour into her arrival and the bubble had burst. He didn't want her there she was sure of it, more than likely he was doing it to keep Joseph happy, and it hurt Faith more than she knew possible. Already Jacob had began walking away from her, back to rule his well oiled kingdom, the low sun dancing across his heavily scarred and burnt skin. The dreamy light gave him the glow of a fallen angel, making Faith crave him even more. It bordered on pathetic how badly she wanted Jacob's affection, Joseph had already told her it was foolish to chase his affection, and yet inspite of The Father's warning Faith couldn't stop herself from loving Jacob a little too much.

"You coming with me? Or would you rather go an sit in my quarters for the rest of day?" Asked Jacob over his shoulder without every slowing his steps.

Not needing to be asked twice, Faith jogged to catch up with Jacob and follow him to wherever it was he was going.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Having followed Jacob back to the area which housed a vast amount of cages, the majority of which were occupied by his prisoners, Faith watched the eldest Seed curiously as he sat in a lone chair staring at a man inside one of the cages. She wasn't close enough to make out any distinguishing features, but the prisoner couldn't have been much older than her. Was he there willingly? Back at John's the cleansing and confessions were all voluntery, even though it was painful and punishing, but Faith had a feeling that the people in Jacob's cages were not there by choice. Which begged the question why were they there?

Inching closer to the cage, careful not to move too close that Jacob might find it undermining, Faith got a clearer look at the dirty man. He was caked in dried blood, his clothes were tattered and filthy, and his lips looked painfully chapped as though he hadn't had a drink in a few days. For some reason though Faith felt as though she knew the young man, there was something about his face that she recognised, and when his exhausted eyes caught hers she saw the same recognition flit across his face.

"Faith? Faith Whitehorse?" Croaked the prisoner as he crawled closer to the bars.

"Seed." Corrected Jacob, agitiated by the familiarity his young prisoner had with Faith.

It took a few moments for Faith to finally put a name to the face before her. "Cole?" They had both attended the same school in Hope County, and although Faith wouldn't have classified him as a friend it was a small town so everyone knew everyone.

"Tell him, Faith. Tell him to let me go, please." Cole pleaded desperately. He had been in the cage for what he was sure had been weeks and he didn't know how much longer he would last. "Please help me."

Faith might not have been a hundred percent clear on what it exactly was that Jacob did in his mountains but that didn't matter. She was loyal to Jacob, she was loyal to The Father, and no amount of begging from Cole was going to change that. Jacob could put a gun to Cole's head and Faith's loyalty still wouldn't waver.

With dainty foot steps, Faith moved behind the chair Jacob was sat on, and placed a hand onto his broad shoulder much like in their family portrait. "What makes you think you deserve my help?" She asked sweetly, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Eden's Gate accepts all, and it seems The Father believes Jacob is the one to show you the light. So Cole, why would I help you when you're already receiving the help you need?"

Had Faith not meant every last word she had said Jacob might have smiled at her cold yet sweet responce. The blind devotion both Faith and John had to Joseph was beginning to trouble Jacob, he would do anything for his brother but he didn't believe a single word that came out of his mouth. Joseph had tasked him with creating an army, a strong army, yet it was actually Joseph himself who had created the ultimate soldier. She might not have been physically strong, like what Jacob looked for in his culling, but Faith had unquestionable loyalty to Joseph and that made her dangerous to his enemies and to herself. Only six months as a Seed had drastically changed the young woman, Joseph had always had a way with words but Jacob hadn't been anywhere near prepared for the enormous growth the project was going to do. Maybe Joseph had been right about needing a hook for the project? Since becoming an active member of Eden's Gate Faith had recruited more members than John could keep up with, meaning Jacob was able to expand his army with more willing participants. Everything was going the way Joseph wanted, better even, still though Jacob couldn't shake the unease he felt when he looked at what Faith was becoming. She was, after all, just a girl.

"You stupid bitch, you think he cares about you? You think Joseph fucking Seed wouldn't replace you in a second? We're all disposable to people like them, and you're too fucking stupid to see it."

Expectant eyes looked to Jacob, waiting to see what his reaction to Cole would be. Getting to his feet leisurely, Jacob took the few paces needed to reach the large cage before clicking at one of his men to open the door. He hadn't liked the way Faith had immediately expecting him to defend her, that was a level of comfort he didn't want anyone having with him, but he couldn't let the disrespect go unpunished.

The cage door swung open and Cole was fixed to the spot, too terrified to get out of the cage let alone make a run for it. Many prisoners had tried to escape Jacob's clutches and he had seen what happened to them, as much as he hated the prison he'd been given Cole didn't want to be hunted like an animal.

"On your feet soldier." Jacob instructed gruffly, his fingers wrapping around the handle of his knife as he removed it from his belt. "Only the strong survive this world. There is no space for the weak, and you begged a girl to set you free, showing exactly how weak you are." Crooking his finger, Jacob signalled for Cole to exit the cage and hesitantly his order was followed. "You have fight in you though, and that could be strength. We're going to test it. You have to decide are you strong, or are you weak?"

"I...I don't understand..."

Jacob had known the moment his men had thrown the young boy into the cage that he wasn't strong enough, sometimes people surprised him though so it would have been short sighted not to at least see. Flicking his hunting knife around in his hand so that he was holding the blade, Jacob offered it out for Cole to take. "Take it. Use it. Be strong."

There was only the briefest pause of hesitation from Cole. Quickly he grabbed hold of the knife knowing exactly what Jacob wanted him to do, but instead of launching an assault on his captor Cole lunged at Faith.

It all happened so quickly Faith could barely register what was going on, one moment she was watching a stand off between Jacob and Cole, then the next the latter was leaping at her with a knife trained right on her. The blade never made its target though.

"You are weak." Spoke Jacob in his usual calm tone, as his grip on Cole's arm tightened hard enough to force the young man to drop the knife. "I was stood unarmed and you chose instead to attack a girl. You know what I do don't you, Cole? I cull the herd." Releasing his hold on Cole and practically throwing him to the ground, Jacob snatched up his knife and tucked it back into his belt, then turned to one of his men. "Lupin looks hungry. Make sure he gets fed."

Terror filled screams filled the air as Cole was dragged off by two of Jacob's men in the direction of Lupin's pen. Faith could only look on as Cole kicked and lashed out against the two men, a cloud of dusty dirty the only indication he had once been where she stood with Jacob. It was such a shame that some people just didn't want to be saved by The Father or his brothers, the pity Faith held for him wasn't due to the painful death he was about to endure but because he was too stubborn to see the righteous path that had been led out for him.

Without warning her arm was grabbed and Faith found herself being dragged across the compound much like Cole, except it was Jacob tugging her along roughly and after a second of shock she didn't fight Jacob off. The dark expression on his face made it clear that she had angered him greatly, Faith wasn't sure what she'd done, there was no use in arguing with Jacob though. He didn't stop yanking her behind him until they reached on of the higher floors of the building and he threw open one of the many doors.

"You are to stay here until I come and get you."

Taking in the room it was obvious the room was Jacob's living quarters. The large room was more like a war room than a living space; monitors that showed various areas of the compound covered one of the walls above a large table that was covered in papers and few weapons. The old bed seemed totally out of place with the other items in the room, and it was immaculately tidy, everything had its place. Definately a soldiers room.

"If you disobey you will return to John. Tonight." The hurt that sparkled in Faith's emerald eyes almost made Jacob feel guilty about how harsh he was being, but she had created work for him and lost him a man to be trained, she needed to realise that actions had consequences. John and Joseph spoilt her too much in Jacob's opinion, let her walk all over them, he wouldn't allow that to happen to him. "I'll have your bags brought up to you."

With that Jacob stamped out of the door they had just walked through and slammed it behind him, leaving Faith alone in the dull room. No matter how hard she tried to behave there was no pleasing Jacob, to him she would always be a silly little girl, and the thought was unpleasant. She wasn't suposed to have favourites, she was supposed to love all the Seed's equally, yet unknowingly Jacob had stolen more of her affection than his brothers.

Huffing in displeasure of the boredom she was being forced to endure, Faith dropped into the chair at the large table and stared up at the multiple monitors searching for the eldest Seed. After flitting between a few of the screens she finally spotted Jacob back at the cages they had just left. Even on screen Faith could feel the masculinity he emitted, she could practically hear the deep calm tone of his voice, and it made her long for him more. If The Father knew the extent of lust she had for Jacob he'd be sure to send her down into John's bunker.

* * *

True to his word Jacob had had Faith's bags sent up to her, and almost instantly she had threw open the larger of the bags and tossed it's contents haphazardly onto the bed to get to what she wanted. When Joseph had first approuched Faith about becoming an official member of the Seed family, and told her of what God planned for her, he had presented her with a beautiful white silk negligee. It was the nicest thing Faith had ever owned and the most symbolic. On the night that Joseph had taken her into the family, and into his bed, Faith had worn the slip with pride feeling more beautiful than she knew possible. Since that night she wore the silk slip every night to bed as a reminder of the power The Father had. He had taken her from a plain sheriff's daughter and blossomed her into a beautiful woman.

Twirling around the open space barefooted, humming to herself, Faith allowed her mind to drift back to the first time she had graced The Father's bed. He had been so gentle with her, peppering kisses and caresses all over her body. It was the most magical moment in Faith's life the night The Father took her virginity, one she would never ever forget, it was a special bond the two of them shared and Faith was honoured that Joseph had chosen her.

"B.O.R.E.D." Sighed Faith. The sun had gone in a few hours earlier, a heavy darkness blanketing the compound and surrounding forest, but still Jacob hadn't returned to his quarters. Did he not want to spend time with her? Was she that annoying to have around? Abruptly stopping her spinning, Faith's gaze landed on the table, more specifically a radio that was particially hidden under a piece of paper. Padding over to the table and picking the radio up, Faith smirked to herself as a plan snowballed in her mind. If there was one thing that she knew Jacob loved it was the hunt, there was a reason locals called him The Wolf. Attention was what Faith wanted, and attention was what Faith was going to get.

With new found determination Faith left Jacob's quarters, moving down the buidling with ease as she avoided any personel she came across. Upon reaching the steps of the building that led outside Faith made a quick surveillance of the area; Jacob's men and women were so busy with their daily tasks that as long as she was quiet Faith would find it easy to slip past them and out of the compound with out anyone noticing. Darting around the various fences, crates and other items that the compound housed, Faith found herself at the large entrance gate quicker than she had first thought. Jacob really needed to up his security, it had almost been too easy.

Deciding she had put a decent amount of distance between herself and the compound, Faith tuned the radio she had found to the frequency she knew Jacob was always tuned into. A buzz of excitement shot through her body as she brought the radio up to her lips and spoke. "Jacob I know you're there, you could even already be in your room wondering where I am. If you want to get me back you'll have to hunt."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Faith had no idea how much time had passed since leaving Jacob's compound. So far she hadn't heard anything that would indicate that the eldest Seed had risen to her bait, although she wasn't naive enough to think that didn't mean he wasn't near by. Jacob was a seasoned marksman and tracker, odds were Faith wouldn't see or hear him until he wanted her to, that fact alone made a shiver of thrill run down her spine. Most people thought it was John that liked to play games the most, they weren't exactly wrong with their assumption, but Jacob loved specific games more than his youngest brother.

The chase was what hooked Jacob. The thrill of the hunt. It was something that Faith had discovered quiet early on; after first being properly introduced to Jacob, the only Seed she hadn't met through Joseph's sermons, Faith had gone outside to get some air after a family dinner and ended up at one of the ranch's far fences. Jacob had silently, and practically invisable, tracked Faith to her position on the fence and smirked his trademark grin at her when she had asked how she hadn't heard him. That small private exchange had been the moment that had solidified the love Faith had for Jacob. Of all the three brothers it had been Jacob, the one who knew her least, that had sought out to make sure she stayed safe regardless of being on Seed land. From then on the two had fallen into a simple habit of running and chasing.

"I know you're out there Jacob. You're getting too predictable." Faith called out into the darkness that had engulfed the forest floor. Had it not been Jacob who was tailing her she might have worried about running into a bear or wolf, but where ever it was Jacob was it would be close enough to protect her from any danger that wasn't him. "Perhaps it's your age finally beginning to show? I think you're nearly as old as my daddy."

A twig snapping off to the left of Faith drew her attention away from pattern she had been scraping into the dirt with a stick she had picked up. With a smirk to rival Jacob, Faith skipped barefoot over to where she had heard the twig snap, smugness that she had grown wise to Jacob's strategies swelling in her chest.

"Guess again, girlie." Echoed Jacob's voice when Faith reached the position she had been sure he was in, making her spin back on herself quickly.

That was new. The new level of unknown only added excitement for Faith though. She was in no danger from any of the Seed brothers, so Jacob upping the stakes only made Faith love the thrill of the rush more. Acting as nonchalent as she could, Faith flicked her long hair off her shoulders and took elongated steps back to the hiking path she had originally been following.

"You sure you want to be going that way?"

Again Jacob's voice broke through the calm stillness of the forest, and Faith could practically hear the smirk he was certain to be wearing. "Who says I don't know exactly where you are?"

Jacob laughed gruffly. "Honey you couldn't even get out of my compound unnoticed. You really think you know these woods better than me?"

So he had seen her. Faith had known her 'escape' had been far too easy, but she had decided to take it as a small victory and not dwell on it further. Obviously she should have because then she might have had a small upper hand in the little game she and Jacob were playing. "Remember Seed you taught me some things."

"And you still know less than me."

With what little Jacob had taught her about hunting Faith knew that the more noise he made the easier it would be for her to figure out where he was. So it made sense for her to keep him talking. With that in mind Faith took hold of the hem of her negligee, fiddling with the soft material as she spoke. "Do you remember this slip, Jacob?"

The silence that answered Faith's question was loud. If there was one thing to encourage a reaction from Jacob it was mentioning anything remotely to do with the night she lost her virginity to The Father. Even though Faith knew it caused a negative reaction with Jacob she still didn't fully understand why. All of the brothers shared her happily,and she was happy being with all of them equally, but for some reason that one night bothered Jacob to the point where she and John didn't mention it in front of Jacob. Up until that moment at least. He had upped his level of play, so why shouldn't she?

"I wear it most nights to bed. To remind me-" Before Faith could finish the goading speech she had created in her head, a hand latched around the arm that was still holding the stick, and another covered her mouth. 

"You're awfully bold for a little lamb." Jacob said in his usual cold but calm tone. He had been following Faith since she slipped out of his compound, even if he hadn't spotted her it would have been easy for him to find her, his original plan was to follow her for a while longer but the mention of the silk slip that mocked him had blown that straight out of the water. "Maybe I haven't been clear enough about what happens here, that's my fault, you don't mention _that_ and you don't wear this anywhere near me."

Before Faith could argue how ridiculous Jacob was being the silk negligee was yanked up and over her head, leaving her completely naked. It was a turn that she hadn't anticipated and her find flitted back to Jacob's previous warning about the people who worked for him. Did he expect her to walk back through his compound with nothing on? Faith had confidence in her body, The Father and his brothers had been sure to give her self confidence, but walking naked in front of other members of Eden's Gate filled her with terror.

Scraping together as much confidence as she could, Faith glanced over her shoulder as much as Jacob's hold would allow and spoke through the hand that was still clamped over her mouth. "I don't think parading me through your compound would be such a good idea, Jacob. What about all the miscreant men you were so worried about?"

Jacob had no intention to drag Faith back to his compound on display for everyone to see, that was a privilege only he and his brothers were allowed, and he had no intention of taking her back until she had learnt her lesson about pushing him. "On hands and knees, pup. You need to learn some manners." Dropping the hold he had on Faith, Jacob watched with great amusement as the young woman immediately followed his instructions. "So you can do as you're told. Good girl."

As much as the condescending way Jacob was speaking to her should have filled Faith with outrage she couldn't help but bask in the small praise he gave her. He reduced her to nothing more than a well trained dog, and worst yet she lived for it. John and Joseph let her do what ever she wanted, and bowed down to her every whim, so the strict rules that Jacob implimented had become something Faith craved. Even before joining the Seed family Faith's father had been unable to say no to her, and therefore given her every little thing she desired, unknowingly he had set forth a path of Faith needing to be told 'no'. Jacob had filled that void perfectly.

"I know what you want, girl." Teased Jacob, overly aware exactly what Faith was expecting him to do, what she wanted him to do. But he was in no mood to give into her needs and desires, not for the moment atleast. Dragging his large hand along Faith's spine, and settling on her ass which he gave a sharp slap, Jacob went on. "You want me to fuck you in the dirt like an animal, to treat you in all the ways other people wouldn't even think to. From what I've witnessed sweetheart, you've been getting your own way for too long."

For the second time since Jacob had found her, Faith found herself stunned. She had been one hundred percent certain that he'd fuck her and they'd return to the compound once they were both satisfied, in all honesty Faith had been excited about Jacob taking her in the forest, but apparently he had other ideas. The warmth of Jacob's hand disappeared from Faith's body making her instantly miss it, as she went to get to her feet though a strong shove sent her straight back to her previous position. 

"I didn't say you could walk. You're going to crawl back to my compound, then maybe you'll think twice about getting smart with me."

Marching back down the trail without allowing Faith time to argue it, Jacob whistled over his shoulder when she didn't immediately follow him. "I wouldn't test me."

Quicker than she knew she was capable of Faith crawled along the uncomfortable forest floor, trying to ignore the pain that her hands and knees were in because of the stones and foliage that covered the trail. Had she chosen to get to her feet and walk behind Jacob she knew he wouldn't have actually hurt her over it, but she wanted to please him, she wanted to keep up the dominance he had over her.

The gates of the compound came into view quicker than Faith would have liked. Once they returned Jacob would go back to running his kingdom, and she would be forced to wait like a housewife in his quarters. Getting to her feet, quickly dusting the stones and mud from her knees, Faith held out her hand expectantly waiting for her negligee back.

Any amusement that had been in Jacob's cool eyes immediately disappeared when his attention was drawn down to the offending garment. Screwing the slip up, Jacob tucked it into his belt without a word and then shrugged his army jacket from his arms before offering it out to Faith. "I told you I'm not to see you in it. Take this." Giving his jacket a quick shake Jacob sucked his teeth impatiently when Faith didn't take it from him instantly. "Or walk back to my quarters naked. I don't care either way sweetheart."

Snatching the heavy jacket from Jacob, Faith slipped her much smaller body under the rough fabric and made quick work of fastening it. Thankfully she was short enough that the jacket drowned her small body and consealed everything from view. In a last ditch attempt to make herself look a little more presentable Faith raked her fingers through her thick hair, and plastered a sweet smile on her lips. "Can you get me a record player? If I'm to die of boredom in your room like I expect you're going to make me, I'd at least like some music."

Joseph would have been proud. The skilled way Faith was able to brush anything aside as though it never happened and smile so brightly, was truly a talent. A talent that Joseph would be beaming over, but had Jacob scowling. "Get back to my room. I'll be up later."

 


End file.
